chronicleofazerothfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolfgang Fredrick Fowl
BEWARE: THIS BACKGROUND AND CHARACTER IS HEAVILY INSPIRED FROM SWEENEY TODD Name: Wolfgang (real name: Alfred) Second Name: Fredrick (real name: Sean) Surname: Fowl (real name: Forbes) Title/Nickname: The Barber Race: Human Class: Rogue (Real profession: Barber) Age: 36 Appearance: Middle long, black-grayish hair, standing up to every direction. Normal structured body and wears fine clothes. Alignment: Stromgarde, Neutral Evil Psychology: Actually a good man with a pure heart, he has been driven into hate and chaos and does what ever he can to claim revenge. Birthplace: Hillsbrad Foothills Actual Residence: Mostly Stromgarde, although travelling around Lordaeron too. Background: Alfred Sean Forbes was born in a small house in the center of Hillsbrad. He was of normal civillianship and the nobles mocked him because his father was a simple barber and his mother a housewife. Even though his father was a "simple barber" he was also one of the best. He had the pleasure of serving the highest and most richest people of the land, one time even the king. His mother was a caring housewife who looked after Alfred as he grew up. They let Alfred to school or the church or anything similar, instead they taught him at home what was needed to survive when he grew up. His father always wanted Alfred to be like him, a barber. The nobles mockings made him consider, but in the end he agreed to let his father teach him. He was a natural, could give the most smoothest shaves in seconds when his father had taught him everything. One day, on his way back home, his father was attacked by thieves who wanted to take what ever was valuable. When they understood he didn't have anything, they killed him and once the news arrived to his mother she died of chock. Alfred, 20 years old and abandoned, decided to move to the new city of Stromgarde. There, he bought a house which he used as his personal house and his barber shop. One of his customers, an elegant lady named Elisabeth, was a rather playful character and Alfred liked her from the start. They went out together at nights and in the end, they ended up married with a daughter who was nine years old and a son who was five. However, news of the Syndicate infiltrating Stromgarde soon came and Alfred's family were accused of giving inside information and helping them. One night, the Stromgarde soldiers were ordered to slaughter everyone in Alfred's family while they were sleeping. They made a quite noisy scene which prepared Alfred enough to grab his priced posessions and clothes. However, the rest of his family was not prepared and as he heard their death screams, he ran for his life, out of the city and took the first boat away. News came of Stromgarde's fall. As did Stromgardes rise which caught interest of Alfred. Alfred, who was now a grieving barber in Stormwind, set away to change his identity and bought tickets to the first ship to Southshore. Once there, he set his way off to Stromgarde where the government was fooled by his new identity and he reopened his barber shop in the exact same place. He is also sometimes assigned missions elsewhere than Stromgarde, on which he had to leave the city on. Under a dusty, creeking wooden board, he refinds his fathers priced, beautiful silver knives. He now uses them to take revenge on the government and the society because of the murdering of his family, having gone insane he thought everyone deserved to die for something they had done sometime in their lives. Wolfgang Fredrick Fowl has been born and is now claiming revenge.